Kingdom Hearts meets Bleach
by NeomaNova
Summary: A mysterious energy source has been sensed in Karakura Town. Believing it could help with the creation of Kingdom Hearts Xemnas sends no. 15, Neoma, to go to the world in search of the mysterious energy source.


I sat tiredly in my white chair and sighed.

"Welcome companions." Xemnas said from his tall chair. Me and all the other nobodies in the room looked over at him.

"So, why'd you call us here, Superior?" Axel asked casually leaning back in his chair.

"Vexen has learned some… interesting information I thought should be shared with all of you" the Superior said smiling a little. He looked over to Vexen. "If you may"

Vexen nodded and smiled like a mad scientist; which he is. "I have recently discovered a powerful energy source in a world none of us have other been to."

"Your point?" I asked my cheek squished against my hand. I was exhausted from today's mission and I was looking forward to just plopping down in my soft bed but no, I got called to this stupid meeting.

Vexen gave me the evil eye.

"My point, Neoma, is that I believe this energy source could drastically speed up our production of Kingdom Hearts"

Demyx sat up straight smiling from ear to ear. "So that means I don't have to work as hard!"

We all rolled our eyes.

"Yeah because you work so hard" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"I do to work!" Demyx said upset.

"Yeah about much as a panda" Xigbar retorted.

"Yeah wel-"

"Silence!" Vexen yelled cutting off Demyx.

We all looked back to Vexen.

"So, Vexen, how do we get this 'power source'?" Axel asked in his smooth voice. "Do you know where it is?"

Vexen sighed. "I don't know exactly where it is"

"So how the hell do you expect us to find this thing" I asked annoyed and just wanting to go to bed"

Vexen opened his mouth to say something but Roxas beat him to it.

"Why don't we just send one of us to the world where you think it is and they can just stay on that mission until they find it?"

We all thought about the idea. It wasn't half bad.

"I agree with number 13" Xemnas said not quite sure who he was looking at.

"So" I said like half awake. "Who's gonna go on the mission?" I just wanted them to come to a conclusion so I could go to bed.

"You will" Xemnas answered without even giving it a second thought.

I bolted upright in my seat. "WHAT! Why me!"

"Because I feel like this is a job you will be able to handle"

*Ngg* I grunted like a little kid. Even though I'm sixteen. Which according to like all of the members that's still considered a kid.

"That's an order" Xemnas added.

I sighed upset. "Fine"

"Then it's settled. Neoma report to the gray room at seven tomorrow morning" and with that Xemnas was gone in a swirl of black.

The other nobodies followed after him. I felt a hundred times more tired than before.

*sigh* I left the room as well.

I trudged down the bland white hallway to the gray room where I would depart for my mission. I might not be so upset about this mission if I actually had something to go off of to look for this "power". But Vexen knows nothing about it except it _might_ be able to help with the creation of Kingdom Hearts. I don't know what it looks like or where I should be looking.

I slowly entered the gray room. Xemnas and Saix where waiting in the front of the room. I walked to them.

"Morning" I said coming to a halt in front of both of them. They nodded.

"We have to go over a few things with you first" Xemnas said.

"Go for it" I yawned.

Saix pulled something out of his pocket. "Zexion and Vexen made an ear piece that you will wear at all times."

He handed it to me and I looked at the small metal thing confused.

"What does it do?"

"It will allow us to talk to you so we can know your progress. Zexion will be the one on the other end most of the time."

"Ok" I said putting the metal thing snug in my ear. I thought that it would stop me from hearing out of that ear but surprisingly I could still hear perfectly fine. "Won't people find it weird that there's a shiny metal thing in my ear?"

"You'll think of something" he responded.

"Here" Xemnas said tossing a tan bag that fit in my hand. I caught it. "This has more than enough money for you to live in that world for several weeks."

"I don't get why I can't just come back here at the end of the day. And is it really going to take that long to find this thingy?"

"Because you never know when this energy source will show itself. And we're not sure how long it will take to find this power source."

I didn't really understand what he meant but I just nodded.

"While you are in this world" Xemnas continued. "You will have to blend in with everyone else."

"And how do I do that" I asked exasperated.

"You will attend the "high school" there" answered Saix. He grabbed something out of one of the white couches and through it at me.

I caught it without any trouble. *Ngg* "Seriously?" I asked looking at the folded up gray thing in my hands. I quickly realized it was a school uniform.

"Yes I am serious, Neoma"

I looked up at the Superior. "Don't I like have to enroll in school or something?"

"Vexen has already hacked into the school computer so they are expecting to get a new transfer student"

"Am I just gonna go by Neoma?" I asked.

Saix answered this time.

"You will go by Neoma Nanahara"

I cringed. Nanahara was my last name when I still had a heart. I nodded.

"So where am I gonna live while I'm there?"

"You can rent a hotel room or something" Saix said not really caring. "Just remember we'll be checking in with you"

"I know. So… I guess I should get going"

They nodded.

"Good luck number 15" Xemnas said. I really should be number 9 but when I joined 15 was my favorite number so they let me have it. It just so happens that there is 14 other members in front of me.

Xemnas extended his hand and the dark corridor opened in front of me. I started walking forward.

"Wait, Neoma!" I stopped and turned around. A group of Nobodies were running toward me.

"Hey Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xion" I said raising my hand in hello. They stopped running. Demyx was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Good we got here before you left!" Roxas said smiling. I smiled back.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked happily since they're my friends.

"We just wanted to wish you luck" Xion said in her shy little voice.

"And make sure you won't die" Axel added in sarcastically. I wacked him on the head.

"Shut up Axel" I said smiling.

*huff* *huff* "Bring… us… back… some souvenirs" Demyx managed to say still trying to catch his breath from running.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys act like I'm gonna be gone forever. At most I'll be gone a couple of weeks"

"Oh, hey Neoma what's the name of the world you're going to?" Xion asked.

"Oh it's… What is it called Xemnas" I asked looking over to the Superior.

"Karakura Town"

"Well I'm gonna get going. See you all later!" I said smiling.

"Later" they all answered. And with that I headed into the dark corridor. As I walked I thought back to when I was human. Ever since Saix mentioned my old last name I couldn't help but think back to then.

I was six years old. My name was Nitia Nanahara. When I was attacked by heartless and turned into a nobody Xemnas found me. He gave me a new name, Nixita. Everyone decided to call me Neoma, which means new moon, because the day I lost my heart there was a new moon high in the sky.

I made it to the end of the dark corridor and entered the new world. I squinted at the bright sun. Once I was finally able to see my jaw dropped open. I was on a sidewalk on a bridge that was over a river. Next to the river was an enormous city. It was the biggest world I have ever been to. Giant buildings blocked my view. Cars zoomed down the roads and across the bridge. I saw people holding hands while walking down the side of the river. Others walked along the sidewalks looking through the store windows.

"Where the hell do I start?" I mumbled to myself looking around at the flocks of cars, people, and buildings. "I guess I'll just start walking and look for a hotel and the school."

I started walking across the bridge towards a crosswalk that headed into the city.

*rumble* rumble* "I am sooo hungry!" I grumbled to myself as I walked down the unfamiliar sidewalk. Several people were passing me. Talking on their phones, holding their child's hand to make sure they didn't get separated or hit by a passing car. They all seemed to know where they were going but I was completely lost. I had no idea where I was.

I looked around at all the stores I was passing. Some were filled with clothes, others with jewelry or electronics; I passed a restaurant that had a beautiful fenced in patio that people ate on. That made me even hungrier.

I saw a big building that had a large Roman numeral clock on the front.

*ngg* "It's _already_ 11.45?" I mumbled feeling hopeless. I'd been wandering the streets going in circles for like five hours. Of course for one of those hours I was taking a nap on a street bench.

*ugg* "I already passed this building!" I said stomping my foot on the ground looking at the building that said Mc Donalds. I think it's supposed to be a restaurant.

*sigh* I really want to get something to eat but first I need to find a hotel so I can change. Everyone is looking at me strangely because I'm dressed in all black and adults also seem to find it weird that I have blue highlights in my blonde hair.

I saw a park across the street. I maneuvered through the cars and eventually got to it. There were children running around laughing with each other while their parents talked. I walked over to an empty wooden bench and sat down. It was under a cherry tree.

*sigh* I threw my head back and looked at bright blue sky that didn't have a cloud in sight.

"Come on hit the ball like you mean it!"

"I'm trying, Karin!"

"Well try harder!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Oww that hurt, Karin!"

"You should've caught it!"

I looked over and saw five kids; they were probably about ten or eleven and they were playing some game that involved kicking a black and white checkered ball. I think it's called soccer. Four of them were guys. One of the boys had a brown afro, another had glasses, the next had blonde hair then black under it, and the last kid had his black hair kind of spiked up in the middle. Then there was one girl. She had a little shorter than shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a striped shirt that was I think for some sort of sport. She was the one telling the rest of the kids what to do.

I watched them play their game for a few minutes.

*raaaa* A non-human ear piercing scream roared through the air. I cringed and covered my ears. No one else in the park seemed to realize except for the black haired girl. She let the ball go right by her as she stared up at the sky. I looked at where she was looking.

"What the hell?" I mumbled getting on my feet. There was some big thing flying around the sky. And when I say big I mean it was monstrous. At first I thought it was a heartless but realized it had no heartless symbol on it. But it had a whole in its chest and a weird white mask covering its face.

It let out another scream. I knitted my brows.

"Hey, guys, how 'bout we head back home" The girl said sounding a bit frenzied. She could obviously see and hear the monster but no one else could.

"What? Why?" asked the glasses kid.

"J-just because! Let's go! Now!" She started pushing them out of the park.

*raaaa* the monster started flying at full speed toward the ground. Then I realized it was heading toward the girl.

I turned to her quickly.

"Hey! Kid! Get out of the way!" I shouted at her. She turned to me realizing I was yelling at her.

*raaaa* She turned around and looked at the creature.

"Karin? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's with yo- HEY?"

The kid yelled as the girl pushed all of them to the ground. I knew I had to do something or those kids were as good as dead.

I extended my hands to either side of me dropping the school uniform I was holding all day. Black smoke swirled around my hands. I sprinted to intersect the monster from the kids.

My hands closed around the metal shurikens that the smoke formed into. I put one foot behind me and held both shurikens in front of me to deflect the attack.

*boom* *ngg* I gasped as the monster hit me square on. Somehow I managed to withstand the large force of the monster. Dust exploded up from the ground. I heard everyone in the park screaming, confused about what was happening. They all fled from the park. All the kids behind me screamed and covered their faces.

When the dust died down I saw that the monster was standing a few feet away. It used it's bat like green wings as hands. They had big claws coming out of them.

"Stupid child. You got in my way"

My eyes opened in surprise. "It can talk"

The monster snorted like I just said the stupidest thing ever.

"Of course I can talk! Idiot! Now… you die!" it charged forward.

*heh* "I don't think so" I threw one of my shurikens straight at its face.

"Hah! That won't do anything!" the monster said as it went to whack my shuriken out of the air. To the monsters surprise my shuriken turned to smoke so it wouldn't get knocked out of the sky then quickly turned back to metal right as it hit the monster in the face. It cut through the monsters mask like it was butter.

"Ahhh! What have you done!" the monster yelled in pain then pulled the shuriken out and tossed it across the park. The monster now had a large crack across its mask.

"Now you've made me mad!" it yelled.

"Hey, kids" I said not taking my eyes off the monster. "You should get out of here" I heard the kids get up and scurry off.

I summoned the shuriken back to my hand.

"Hah!" the monster shouted. I wasn't sure why.

"Behind you" I heard the girl from before yell. Before I could turn a sharp pain hit my side and I went flying.

"Oww!" I gasped as I hit the ground. I stood back up holding my side and looked to see what had hit me. The answer was coming at my head. An orange tentacle was speeding toward me.

My eyes opened wide. I got ready for the impact but it never came. The tentacle was sliced off lying on the ground. Before the monster could respond it was cut in two and disintegrated.

"You okay?"

I looked to see who asked. It was a guy with bright orange hair wearing what looked like a black kimono and holding a really oversized sword.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the orange haired guy asked not believing me.

"I said I'm fine" I was upset that I couldn't handle the fight by myself. I walked over to the uniform I had dropped on the ground. I was slouched over holding my side. It was warm with blood but the cut wasn't that bad.

I picked up the uniform and headed for the road. I could hear sirens coming from around the corner. The last thing I needed was to get interrogated by the police officers in this world.

The black haired girl walked over to me.

"Thank you for saving me"

I looked at her and stood up straight trying to fight the pain in my side.

"Any time" I smiled.

"You're hurt" she said looking at the cut on my side.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine. The wound isn't deep so it should heal quickly"

She looked worried.

"Bu-"

"Karin, she said she's fine" the orange haired guy interrupted her.

"But Ichigo" she said upset.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm fine" I patted her on the head which she didn't seem to like very much. I left the park and headed down the road right as the police cars and ambulances showed up.

I saw them go over to the girl to see if she was ok, but they completely ignored the orange haired guy. Like they couldn't see him.

I shrugged. "Not my problem"

I eventually walked by a building that had a sign that said Karakura 1st High School.

"I guess this is the school I'll be going to" I mumbled looking at the large white building. I continued walking and a few blocks down I saw a hotel.

"Thank god!" I said relieved at the sight.

I checked in at the front desk. The lady almost didn't give me a room because she said I was too young. But she eventually decided it was fine.

I put the key in the room numbered 34 and walked in. It wasn't the worst looking place but not exactly the best either.

It had a brown twin size bed, a small kitchen, a TV with a really big back to it, and a small bathroom that was fairly clean.

Tired from walking I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes.

*_errrrkk_* I bolted up at the loud mechanic sound. I realized it came from the ear piece Saix gave me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, my ear throbbing.

"Neoma, can you hear me" Zexion's voice sounded from the thing in my ear.

"Umm… yes" It was weird talking to someone who I couldn't see.

"Good! So, how's the new world your at?"

*heh* "Giant! I've never been to a world so big! It took me forever to find the school and a hotel"

"How about the power source? Have you sensed it at all?"

"No. I haven't. But I did encounter a strange monster"

"Was it a heartless?"

I shook my head even though Zexion couldn't see me.

"It wasn't a heartless. It had a hole in its chest and a white mask"

"A hole in its chest and a white mask?"

"Any idea what it is?"

Zexion was silent for a moment.

"No. But I'll do some research. Well I guess I'll let you get use to the new world. Bye"

"Bye"

Zexion hung up.

A thought occurred to me. That most students have bags they put books and stuff in.

I stood up and changed into the gray school uniform and put some bandages over the cut on my side. I found the bandages in a first aid kit in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Not exactly what I would've picked but whatever" I mumbled looking at the gray skirt and shirt I was wearing. I grabbed my bag of money and headed out of the hotel. I made sure to remember where it was so I wouldn't get lost again.

For the next six hours I tried to remember where everything in the town was. I found a blue shoulder bag that I would use for school. I looked through some other stores just to see what this world was like. And I observed the people to see how they act so I could try and blend in. I remembered how hungry I was and went into that McDonalds place I saw before.

It smelt really greasy in there. I wondered if that's what all restaurants here smell like. I looked up at the menu and didn't know what any of the things on there were. So I just got a Big Mac.

It was like a sandwich on top of a sandwich. It tasted greasy but it was still good. I felt really full once I was done.

I found everything I saw fascinating. This world had so many things I had never saw before. I saw a clock and realized it was already six so I headed back to the hotel. I was proud of myself for not getting lost on the way.

I went back to my room. Exhausted I took off my clothes and went to bed. I wanted to be well rested for my first day of school. Within five minutes I was deep asleep.


End file.
